


mounting frustration

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, hardcore anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes back from a stressful trip to heaven and is horny as all hell and Dean is ready for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	mounting frustration

"I wonder what's taking Cas so long." Dean muttered to himself out loud, fidgeting in his seat on the couch as he clicked the remote channel to channel without actually looking at what was on. Sam rolled his eyes. He knew Dean wasn't concerned, just bored and probably horny. It had been almost three days since Cas went back to heaven to check up on his siblings. He felt it was his responsibility to make sure things were running smoothly, even if the place wasn't actually under his rule. They still looked up to him and asked for his guidance every now and then. Dean didn't want him to go. He had been getting seriously into bottoming for Cas and he wanted more. He loved giving Cas pleasure.

Just as the thought of Cas cumming inside of him passed through his brain, the sound of flapping wings filled the room. “Welcome back Cas. How's everything going up there?" Sam asked, standing up from his stool and walking over to the angel. He gave him a hug and a pat on the back. Dean got up and walked over, quietly. There was a dull fire burning behind Cas's shining blue eyes. “Hello Sam. Kind of frustrating, actually. Things are still a mess. They aren't very organized." Cas didn’t look at him as he spoke. Sam saw his eyes pointing directly at Dean. He could feel the third wheel awkwardness starting to radiate. “Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to..ahem...discuss. So I will be in my room if you need me for anything. “He excused himself.

The second the sound of Sam's door shutting was heard, Cas moved with speed only an angel could produce and was kissing Dean deeply. Dean’s eyes widened at the shock. He liked this forceful side of his boyfriend. He gripped Dean by the collar of his shirt and yanked him all the way to the bedroom. He was impressed with the display of manliness. It was pretty hot watching the frustrated angel take control. “What’s gotten into you, Cas?" Dean asked while passing the threshold of the room. “That trip was very frustrating and I am horny as all hell, Dean. Now get your damn clothes off."

Cas looked furious. He was red and he looked at Dean as if he was offended that he wasn't already naked and waiting when he got there. He was down to his underwear when Cas pushed him onto the bed. In the few seconds it took for Dean to fall back, Cas had already stripped. Dean fell onto his back and elbows. He looked up at Cas, who's expression had changed. He still had that domineering air but he was now looking perfectly lustful with one eyebrow raised and a sideways smirk. Not to mention the intimidatingly large erection.

He lowered himself to the bed above Dean and licked him starting at his hips. Rolling his tounge Dean's abs, he made an "mmm" sound. Dean tasted like sweat and cum. Dean had obviously not waited for Cas to get off and being the slob he was, didn't shower afterward either. Dean was moaning and gasping his lover's name. His elbows gave out and he laid flat on his back. This was such a tease. “You didn't save all your orgasms for me Dean? That’s a bad boy Dean. Your such a greedy little human. “Moving up his body, slowly, he took little nibbles at his skin. Dean didn't expect the bites. He hissed at the tiny pains. Cas reached his mouth and forced his tongue in like he was trying to fight him. Dean moaned into his mouth as he felt Cas teasing his nipples. He pulled away."Cas please fuck me.Your driving me insane."He smiled down at his greedy, hot mess of a boyfriend. He got up. “Get into dog style.” He said with a chuckle.

Dean peeled his underwear away from his sweaty ass and dripping cock and bent over a pillow. Cas slammed into his boyfriend's willing ass with a deep groan. Dean cried out his name. His cock filled him so completely. Whenever Cas filled him like this it was like a part of his body was being reattached. He was in so deep, Dean could feel the head of his cock in his stomach. His organs felt like they were being pushed up higher into his body. It was such a satisfying feeling.

Cas grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him into each thrust. Deeper and deeper he went until he was about to burst. Dean, was getting close and with one of the hardest thrust he ever felt hit his prostate, he came supremely onto the sheet that was bunched up from his grasping, in front of him. He let out an intense groan and begged Cas to finish inside him. “Please cum inside me Cas.", He said. Cas couldn't hold back once he heard those words. His orgasm was so intense he collapsed onto Deans back. The two sweaty men collapsed onto the mattress both spent with muscles twitching. They turned their heads to face one another. “Get all your frustration out now?" Dean smirked. Cas laughed into his chest, "Not even close my love." Dean wiggled himself down so his head was resting on Cas's stomach. He took the currently flaccid penis into his mouth and started to suck. It didn't take long before he was hard again and Dean prepares himself, with his fingers, for another round.


End file.
